


Bring Back the Dragon

by lexus_grey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, spanking with a ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Regina takes it upon herself to bring back Maleficent's fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back the Dragon

"What are you doing here?" Maleficent asked monotonously, almost sullenly in Regina's opinion.

"Are you... moping?" Regina asked, raising one sculpted eyebrow.

"Who said you could enter my domain?" Maleficent asked, her words snappy but her tone defeated.

"The inviting lack of a protection spell around your front door," Regina replied. "I'm not impressed."

"I don't recall trying to impress you," Maleficent scoffed quietly. "Leave me alone, Regina."

"So you are moping," Regina confirmed, head tilted, taking in the complacence of the once fiery dragon for the second time in both their lives. "The Maleficent I knew wouldn't let a petulant child get inside her head."

"Petulant child?" Maleficent asked, finally turning to face Regina, her blue eyes full of pain and longing. "She's grown up without her family and turns into a dragon when angry. She is not a petulant child, she is a force to be reckoned with." Her voice lost its fervor again and she sank into one of the lush velvet armchairs adorning her lair. "And she thinks I'm weak. She wants nothing to do with me."

Regina stalked forward and crouched down in front of the dragon. "The Maleficent I know wouldn't give up without a fight."

Maleficent shook her head. "Go away."

Regina took in the slumped posture, glassy eyes, unruly hair and unkempt gray suit. The tie was missing and the jacket was unbuttoned, leaving the white blouse beneath to show through. "You're a fucking mess," she observed, and when the dragon snorted in response, she reached out and slapped the pristine white skin of Maleficent's cheek.

Blue eyes widened, a hand shooting to her reddening cheek as she gasped, her gaze slowly raising to regard Regina in surprise. "What the hell," she breathed.

"Get up," Regina said smoothly, taking a step back to allow the blonde to stand.

Maleficent stayed where she was, absently stroking her cheek with her fingertips. "No, thank you, Regina," she decided.

Regina smirked, moved behind Maleficent's chair and ran her fingers through the woman's tangled blonde locks. She leaned forward, her lips barely brushing a sensitive ear. "Stand up, Maleficent," she repeated, her tone low and dark. "And that's 'Your Majesty'," she added as an afterthought, kissing Maleficent's earlobe.

A shiver ran through the blonde from the edge of her ear to the tips of her fingers, and she rolled her shoulders, curling her hands into fists. Regina's dark tone was so full of promises she wasn't sure what to make of it. So, eyes drifting closed, she placed her feet on the floor and pushed to stand in front of Storybrooke's former queen, facing away. She jerked slightly when she felt something strike her palm, pulling her lower lip between her teeth in annoyance as she spun around to face Regina, one eyebrow lifted in silent challenge.

Regina had conjured a ruler, and when Maleficent turned with that coy expression but remained silent, she rapped it over the blonde's knuckles sharply.

Maleficent jumped, opened her mouth to protest, but the words died on her tongue at the sight of Regina wielding that ruler like an old-fashioned schoolteacher. She glanced down at the bright red mark across the back of her hand, then back up to Regina, lips twitching, unsure of whether to say the words she knew the queen expected to spill forth.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the reticence and thought about her next move carefully. She reached her free hand out and slipped it under Maleficent's burning one, bringing the woman's knuckles up for a brief kiss, then down again for another sharp rap of the ruler, keeping her hand beneath the blonde's.

Maleficent curled her fingers into Regina's wrist, her eyes closing, lips parting once more, this time to offer the appellation. "Your Majesty."

Regina's smirk grew and she set down the ruler, running her hands up Maleficent's arms. "Beautiful," she said in approval. "I see you are capable of following directions."

One corner of Maleficent's mouth quirked and she nodded. "When the mood strikes... Your Majesty." She left just enough time between her statement and the royal title to imply disrespect but not enough time to warrant another rap to her knuckles - her hand was already throbbing.

"Let me see," Regina said, bringing Maleficent's hand up for inspection and blowing a cool breath across it. "Poor baby..."

Maleficent looked unimpressed. She stood boredly with her hand relaxed in Regina's hold.

"What happened to your fire?" Regina whispered, finally dropping Maleficent's hand to run a finger down the front of the other woman's throat.

Maleficent sighed and closed her eyes again. "Can we not talk about that, please?"

Regina's fingernail suddenly dug into the hollow of the blonde's throat, the ruler floating back up into her hand. "Maleficent," she scolded, shaking her head. "I have two problems with your answer." With her free hand wrapped around the back of Maleficent's neck, Regina urged her to the nearest wall and pressed her lightly into it, face first. "Can you guess what those problems might be?"

Maleficent allowed herself to be stood against the cold stone wall, turning her head sideways so her cheek pressed into it instead of other more delicate facial features. "It was argumentative and I omitted your precious title," she guessed. "Your Majesty."

"Correct," Regina confirmed with a chuckle. "Arms above your head."

Maleficent took her time, but she raised her arms over her head and placed her palms flat against the cool stone that had kept people out of her way for so long. Her fortress was physically impenetrable, should she have wished it. Recent events had plagued her mind and made her lax in home security.

Regina grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her arms back down with a scowl, then bit the other woman's shoulder through her blouse and jacket until she yelped. "Do you think my patience will not wear thin?" the queen hissed. "Arms above your head."

Surprised, Maleficent acted more quickly, raising her arms into their previous position with little hesitation, hands on the wall.

"What do you think I should do... to show you how much your hesitation displeases me?"

"I have no idea, Your Majesty. Aren't you supposed to be the one in charge?" Maleficent sassed quietly.

Regina didn't take the bait, and simply grinned. "I'll wait."

After a good twenty minutes of silence, Maleficent's arms were getting tired and she grew impatient as well. With a sigh of frustration, she relented. "Punish me, of course," she said as if it should have been obvious to an infant. "Your Majesty."

"Oh, that I will," Regina promised, yanking Maleficent's arms down again. "Remove your skirt."

The blonde deftly undid the catch of her skirt and slid down the zipper in one quick motion, then let it fall to the floor at her feet, leaving her bottom half in a pair of black silk panties, stockings and boots. The vulnerability excited her, making her shiver.

"Panties down," Regina instructed brusquely.

Maleficent's breath left her lungs in a rush but she obediently pushed her panties down to her knees, baring herself further to the wicked queen. "Are you going t--" The first crack of the ruler made her jump... and then she couldn't help a soft, contented groan. No one had dared to raise a hand to her like this before. Her eyes darkened and she put her hands back up above her head of her own accord. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she purred.

"Is that so?" Regina asked, scoffing slightly to mask her delight. If Maleficent enjoyed such treatment, the possibilities for the evening were endless. "Quiet," she reprimanded the blonde, even though the thank-you had genuinely pleased her. "Keep your fucking mouth shut unless I direct you otherwise, understood?"

Maleficent moaned softly and nodded her head. "Yes, Your Majesty. My apologies."

"Be a good girl and count your strokes now," Regina said, patting Maleficent's gorgeous backside with the ruler before landing another blow.

The blonde moaned again, pressing her cheek harder into the stone to quell the sudden desire to turn and ravage Regina. "Two, Your Majesty," she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Regina purred herself and landed strike after strike, striping Maleficent's perfect, pale skin bright red by the time they reached fifty.

"Fifty, Your Majesty," Maleficent ground through clenched teeth, her ass and thighs ablaze.

By the hundredth stroke, the dragon was clawing the walls, tears streaming down her cheeks both at the pain and excruciating pleasure of the punishment. "One hundred, Your Majesty," she said shakily.

"Do you think you deserve more than a hundred?" Regina asked suddenly, taking a pause to run her fingers lightly over the blistering skin.

How was she supposed to answer that? Half of her wanted to beg the other woman to stop and half wanted to beg for more. She was dripping with need, but in more physical pain than she'd been in decades. "Please, Your Majesty," she finally begged almost incoherently, leaving the interpretation up to Regina's desire.

Regina frowned and leaned in close, breathing into Maleficent's ear. "The Maleficent I know would never say please," she said disapprovingly, nipping at the blonde's rib cage through her blouse and jacket.

"It hurts," Maleficent whispered, her words and vision blurry.

Taking note of the slurred speech, Regina chuckled and slid her hands up and down the outside of Maleficent's thighs, fingernails scraping and digging into shaky muscles. "Mal," she tsked, shaking her head. "Are you on curses again?"

"Maybe a little," Maleficent confessed, turning her head to the other side and closing her eyes. "Just a bit of mind-numbing. Can you blame a girl for wanting to escape her torment? Once upon a time you would have done the same thing." She swayed slightly on her feet, balance becoming an issue once her indulgences were admitted aloud.

"Hands behind your back," Regina purred, thrilled when Maleficent dropped her arms and folded her hands at the small of her back in silence. "Good girl," she praised, stroking her way down to the panties around Mal's knees and pulling them back up where they belonged.

Maleficent groaned, starting to turn her head to look behind her, but a warning growl from Regina stilled her movements. "Regina," she nearly whined, rubbing her cheek against the stone. "I'll be good."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"It's never too late to be a good girl," Maleficent pouted with a small noise of protest.

"Kneel," Regina said suddenly and simply.

Maleficent purred softly and lowered herself to her knees, the stone harsh and unyielding against her bare skin. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said, her voice dripping with artificial sweetness.

"Hands on the floor."

Maleficent's hands came from behind her back and pressed to the floor in front of her. She allowed her head to drop between her shoulders, hair shrouding her face, the tips brushing the ground. Most would find the position humiliating; she found it liberating. Nothing to focus on but Regina's voice. Nothing to worry about but Regina's voice. Nothing to singe the muscles surrounding her heart but Regina's voice. The sound of her own slow speech echoed in her ears like cannon fire. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina came around and crouched in front of the dragon's bowed head. "Look at me."

Maleficent growled softly but raised her head, cloudy blue eyes locking on Regina's darker ones. "Yes, Your Majesty?" A question this time.

Her own senses keenly sharp, Regina gripped Maleficent's chin in one hand and stared hard at her. "The Maleficent I know would never submit," she said clearly.

"The Maleficent you knew," Mal said, emphasizing the past tense of the word, "is dead. Broken. Her wings clipped and her heart dissolved into nothingness. Now she is a shell of a woman; a pretty face, but hollow inside."

Regina slapped her. Maleficent whimpered.

"The Maleficent I know," Regina replied, re-emphasizing the present tense of the word, "is beaten and broken, but not dead. Do you understand me, little girl?" She knew the term would offend, and that was her intent.

Maleficent bristled, something akin to anger flitting briefly over her unfocused gaze. "I'm quite older than you are, Your Majesty."

"Does that make you angry?" Regina taunted, digging her fingernails into the sides of Maleficent's jaw. "Being called a little girl?"

"You're trying to make me angry to prove your point," Maleficent said sourly upon realizing Regina's apparent plan.

Regina picked up the discarded ruler and rapped it harshly across the back of the blonde's left hand, hard enough to bruise her knuckles.

Maleficent growled and curled her hand into a fist, but quickly calmed and flattened it back out on the floor. "Don't bait me, Regina."

The other hand received the same treatment and Regina watched closely as Maleficent's teeth clenched, her jaw working silently back and forth. "What did you say?" she asked flippantly.

"Don't bait me, Your Majesty," Maleficent amended, her hands throbbing.

"Why not? It's so much fun," Regina said with a smirk, trailing a finger down the front of Mal's throat, then further down, down, until she reached underneath and brushed the fabric of the blonde's silk underwear.

Maleficent exhaled softly, dropping her head again when Regina let go of her chin, the need building up again like wildfire at the feel of fingers teasing the waistband of her panties.

"Do you want these off again?" Regina asked innocently, moving behind Mal and tugging at the hem without any real effect.

"Yes, Your Majesty, you know I do," Maleficent answered with a sigh. She knew Regina was just going to tease her.

Regina suddenly grabbed with both hands and ripped the panties to shreds, tossing the remnants over her shoulder and stroking lightly up and down bare, parted thighs. She must have done that for twenty minutes before Maleficent even showed a single sign of displeasure, in the form of an anxious squirm and a quiet mewl of protest.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want something?" Regina asked, dancing her fingertips closer but pulling back just before reaching the blonde's folds. At another whine from Maleficent she moved her fingers even further away and scolded the woman. "The Maleficent I know would take what she wanted," she incited her old friend. "She would never wait this long to be touched..."

The queen could see her words were having an effect at the way Maleficent clenched her thighs and the way the dragon's breathing picked up speed.

The next time Regina's hand tried to move away Maleficent gave a pained howl of rage and grabbed the infuriating woman by the wrist, preventing the retreat, and pressed her sex down onto Regina's teasing fingers. "Do it now, or get the fuck out of my lair," she hissed.

Grinning with her slight victory, Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked Maleficent up to her knees, sinking three fingers deep inside her, all teasing done. "That's my girl," she purred, nipping Mal's ear with gleaming teeth.

Maleficent cried out softly and leaned her head back onto Regina's shoulder, her lips forming a lazy smirk. "I was never yours, Your Majesty," she whispered, reaching one arm around behind her to hold on to Regina's waist.

Regina's smirk matched and she nuzzled Maleficent's cheek with her nose. "Yes, you were," she whispered back. "You know you were, Mal... and I was yours."

Maleficent closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel of Regina's fingers inside her. "All right, Your Majesty, I submit," she recanted with a low chuckle.

Her free hand began to stroke softly up and down Maleficent's left side, in stark contrast to the pounding rhythm of her right hand. "How long has it been since you've been properly fucked?" Regina asked.

"Properly?" Mal drawled, letting out a long, throaty laugh. "Since we were last together."

"Where were you the last time I needed an ego boost?" Regina said, surprised.

"Probably being improperly fucked," Maleficent snorted.

"Oh, you've tried a lot, then?" Regina asked, thrusting her fingers harder; Maleficent's slight grunt of discomfort was not lost on her.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Maleficent replied, slurring slightly as a wave of curses rolled over her more strongly for a moment. "What's better than sex to try to fill a void of the soul?"

"Did anyone fill your void quite like I do?" Regina asked, fingernails of her left hand digging mercilessly into the tender flesh of Maleficent's hip.

Mal smirked again, turning her head to kiss Regina's cheek. "You're hurting me, Your Majesty," she said, breathless on purpose, and purposely not answering the question.

"Not nearly enough," Regina hummed, dragging her nails downward, slicing open a gash in the pale skin.

Maleficent gasped, eyes closing tighter, barely able to suppress the moan that struggled to break free from her throat. She could feel each rivulet of blood as it slid down the front of her thigh, as if she were feeling through a microscope. Wet, hot, and then cold. The pain was dulled, thanks to the influence of the self-inflicted curses, but the left side of her groin still throbbed, and she rode Regina's fingers a little bit harder. "No, you vain little bitch, no one has ever filled my void quite like you do," she finally confessed, trying to pull even more of the queen inside herself. "Now hurry up and make me come - I have a daughter that needs to fall in line."


End file.
